


Poughkeepsie

by dean_needs_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, M/M, Stalker Castiel (Supernatural), Victim Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_needs_cas/pseuds/dean_needs_cas
Summary: He swallows, the hand making it hard, he's terrified. He can barely breathe, he's taking slow, shallow breaths. The man up against the wall can only see the piercing, cold blue eyes of his assailant. He gasps as the man in front of him grips tighter, and his breath becomes almost nonexistent.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Poughkeepsie

He swallows, the hand making it hard, he's terrified. He can barely breathe, he's taking slow, shallow breaths. The man up against the wall can only see the piercing, cold blue eyes of his assailant. He gasps as the man in front of him grips tighter, and his breath becomes almost nonexistent. As the last breaths of the man come up, and the light behind the forest green eyes die down, the blue eyed man smiles and says,

"I've been waiting for this for a while now."

The piercing blue eyes glow in the streetlight that barely reaches the two. The man smiles down as the man under him fights for his life. His arms drape down to his sides as he begins to slump against the wall.

"Hey faggots, get outta the fuckin alley!"

The blue eyed man let's go of the man underneath, his head darts to the sound of footsteps and slurs. The person who had yelled was long gone, and the man gripped control of himself. He looked down at the pile of flannel below him, the man who had just been stolen of his breath, the man who he had once loved, laying unconscious at his feet. 

He picks up the unconscious body of the man and places him in the backseat of the green eyed man's car, and drives off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm gonna have a few chapters of this and I have no idea how many.


End file.
